insane moments
by Emerald.H
Summary: Just random,silly,insane moments. Summary sucks, yeah I know. But hey the actual story is better! Rated T to be safe. And I don't own warriors.
1. Do the wiggle yeah!

(A\N. AHHH,Insane moments,ya gotta love 'em. R AND R)  
disclaimer:NO. I don't own warrior cats, if I did would I even be on FF?

(SandStorm's POV)

" you see that video of *giggles* Bweezy and Night-Wighty?" Ashfoot asked as soon as I picked up my mouse-shaped phone. "Sorry Ash,I didn't." You could pratically see ashfoot rolling her eyes. "Well ya should!" She snapped at me.I don't know WHO she thinks she is snapping at me! *mumbles...other..things under my breath* "Uhhh..Yoohoo, you still there sandstorm?" I stopped mumbling insults under my breath and went "Hmmm?" Ashfoot groaned. Suddenly some-cat was singing "I'm sexy and I know it" Horribly OFF-KEY! "Hey I gotta go. See you at she-cats' night out." Ashfoot said bye,when she hung up I looked outside and saw...GRAYSTRIPE IN A SEQUIN SPEEDO DOING 'DA WIGGLE?! I went back inside my den and got my camcorder. "Wiggle,wiggle,wiggle,wiggle yeah! wiggle,wiggle,wiggle,wiggle yeah! Do the wiggle yeah! Do the wiggle yeah! I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

(Later that day)

I posted the video of graystripe on YouTube and got 410,370,573 views!  
One of the million comments (literally) said ' moments,ya gotta love 'em!'

(somewhere in shadowclan territory)

"OMG! LOOK AT GRAYSTRIPE! HAHAHAHA"

(A\N Soooooooo sorry it's short! the next chapter will be longer and funnier)


	2. Payback

**(A\N. I am terribly sorry if the previous chapter was really short this one is longer. I hope. R AND R)**  
**Disclaimer: How many times do I have TO TELL YOU, I don't OWN warriors or any of the songs in here!**

* * *

**( Graystripe's POV )**

"Do the wiggle yeah,do the wiggle yeah! I'm sexy and I know it!"  
Oh, Sandstorm is SOOOO dead! I marched outside and saw everyone ponting and laughing at me. "Hey, GrayStripe! Do the wiggle yeah!" Stupid Dustpelt...He's dead too.  
When I reached Sandstorm's den I heard her singing "The EMO song"

'E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day.'  
'M is for miserable people'  
'O is for on the dark side 'cause we have some fresh cookies.'  
'Cookies,Whoo!'

It's payback time. (Insert insane evil laugh here)

**(Jayfeather's POV) **

I was dealing with yet another sick cat. Stupid sick cat. I wish Mr-Stick-with-claw-marks was here! Whaaaaa! Just then cherrypaw came in and said "Uhhh..Jayfeather, were you talking to yourself again?" Uhhhhh... "Mind your own business kit!" Cherrypaw looked up from grooming herself when I called her a kit. "FYI Jayfeather, I'm a 'paw!" She reminds me so much of Mr-stick-with-claw-marks!

***Flashback***

Stupid Stick dumped me, Whaaaaa! So I threw him in the river.

***End flashback***

**(blackstar's POV)**

"We like to party. We like-we like to party" I was in the shower singing 'We like to party' by vengaboys (AKA the six flags theme song) "Blackstar, You've got a IM from: ImmaBeStripes." My assistant Darkblaze (A\N She's my oc) "It says 'what's up Blackstar? I need your help getting back at Sandstorm! Pweas? IM me back asap! -Graystripe' " Oh! It's Graystripe duh! Jeez I should've known th- Oh butterfly!

**(Graystripe's POV. Again.)**

Payback time! WHOO!

* * *

**(A\N let's hope this was much better than ch 1. The next chapter Will be longer! Reviews make super happy! So I'd appreciate it if you just click that button in the corner. Um... Please? Oh and those who have read this before: It may seem different because it is. I had to go back and re- do it.)**


	3. GrayStripe's Revenge

**(A\N Man, Who knew Graystripe doing da wiggle was so funny?! Anyways, the reviews you guys posted really made me happy. Like I could just start dancing and shouting 'they love it it! they love my story!' But really, thanks! Let's get to the story now shall we? P.S. One of my reviews asked where you can see graystripe dancing, well there is no video yet, but you guys could make one if you say 'Erin owns warriors LMFAO owns the song and the idea belongs to the author of insane moments on FF' :) )**  
Disclaimer: Erin hunter owns warriors, not me. Okay?

* * *

**(Dawnpelt's POV)**

"He killed him. I watched him. He just won't admit it! HAHAHA!" I was talking to barbie about what that stupid Jayfeather did! We were having a tea party with Mr. Stuffy -kins, Fluffy-wuffy and Poofy! **(^.^)** "I'm sure he did Dawnpelt." I dropped my tea in surprise. "Barbie?" Some cat tapped my shoulder. "AHHHHHHH!" I screeched. I turned around and came face-to-face with TigerHeart. "What are you doing?" He asked. I opened my mouth, but he stopped me. "Don't answer that." I just shrugged and went back to talking to my BFFs. "Yo!" I heard Blackstar say. "You got the blueprints?" He asked. Looking outside I saw GRAYSTRIPE?! "Hey isn't he the one who did the wiggle?" TigerHeart asked. I nodded. "Let's go see what they're up to this time." Me and him ran out of my itty-bitty tea party den and hid behind some bushes. "Okay, I got the dynamite, fresh-kill, music box and the camera. What about you." I heard Graystripe tell our leader. "I got batteries, tape and recorder." I was wondering where my cam-corder went! I could have filmed JayFeather killing FlameTail! **:0** "Dawn, did you hear a word I said?" I about jumped a fox-length in the air. "Of course I did my dearest brother." Wow. For a lunatic, I can be seriously sarcastic. "Sense someone being sarcastic I do." We overheard BlackStar. **(A\N Whoops! Wrong FF XD )** "Nah, let's just go BlackStar." Hmmmm...

**(SandStorm's POV)**

"Hey, SandStorm! Have you seen GrayStripe anywhere?" Millie asked. As if on cue, he strolled into the camp. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You could've came back with broken hind-legs!" Millie fretted. And for emphisis a tree branch fell off, missing GrayStripe's tail by a whisker. "I was hunting. BTW SandStorm, you looked so tired today." He turned around and picked up the fattest mouse I have ever seen in my entire life. "So I got cha' this." He dropped the fresh-kill at my paws. Nodding thanks, I took the mouse out of camp. Suddenly I heard a _BOMB NOISE_! "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sandy, Happy Birthday to you!" It sang. Awwww, how sweet. Wait, it's not my b-day... BOOM! Fresh-kill exploded everywhere. "Yo! You just got punk'd!" BlackStar and Graystripe jumped out of a bush with a camera. "You two. Are. So. DEAD!" I screeched at them. I swear a cheeta was nothing compared to how fast these idiots ran. BlackStar tripped, dropping the recorder in the process. "NOOOOO!" GrayStripe had to drag him the rest of the way while he cried hysterically.

**(Camera's POV)**

How could they?! They just left me behind like a piece of crow-food! *Sobbing like a baby* Wait, here comes a cat! Maybe she could help! No! Not the claws! AHHHHHH!

(BlackStar's POV)

"Crap. Did you drop the camera?" GrayStripe asked me. "Well..." He groaned and said "All that for nothing. And all I'm getting is my limbs torn apart." I looked at him amused. "Not really." I pulled the tape from one of my fur pockets. "_Boo-Yah_!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**(A\N Finally. Sorry if I'm late or it's short. I'm trying to work on another warrior cat FF called 'Rise of the ancient clans' And It's really hard coming up with clan names. I read YellowFang's secret trying to find ideas, but no such luck. If anyone has any ideas let me know! Thank you and good-night!)**


	4. Zebras and chat rooms

**(A\N I'm baaack! Did anyone miss me? *Crickets chirping* Anyone? *Crickets still chirping* Ok then. On with the show!)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just might have to put disclaimer in the summary.**

_**Famous quotes by my brothers "Ma! I done ooping!" (O.O)**_

**(CloudTail's POV )**

Just a little more glue aaaannnd, Ta-Da! "I'm clenching my booty. In a long meeting, when I'm in traffic, on our first date." (Look up 'clenching my booty' on youtube...) Suddenly FireStar came in riding a toilet. His toilet stopped when he saw his den, covered in Zebra wallpaper and zebra carpet and zebra lamp. Basically everything was zebra-print. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" FireStar screeched.

**(Somewhere in the amazon)**

A ape looked up from his bannana and asked to his companion "Did you hear that?" To which his friend replied "You're going bannanas."

**(Back in FireStar's Den Of Doom. Officially)**

My uncle FireStar was in the fetal position crying his eyes out. "Zebras... Everywhere... So. Many. Zebras. Hahahahaha!" You gotta ask yourself couple of questions, Does CloudTail feel guilty? Uh, no. Is he ready to run for his life? **** yeah! "Who did this? Why are they torturing me?"

***FireStar's nightmare***

I was grooming myself when my housefolk came in. "Rusty, guess what. We bought a zebra!" Suddenly a striped beast came in, looked at me and bit off my head! **:(**

***end nightmare*** Back to cloudtail.

I finally stopped laughing hard enough to whip out my tablet from my fur pocket.

Fluffywuffy has sighned on. (cloudtail)  
HearNoEvil has signed on. (dovewing)  
imma_purdy_tom98 has signed on. (purdy)  
ImmaBeStripes has signed on. (graystripe)  
IoftheTiger has signed on. (Tigerheart)

** Fluffywuffy: FireStar got a hold of JayFeather's catnip... XD**

**imma_purdy_tom98: h0utwr does dies this wurk?"**

**HearNoEvil: I heard FireStar screeching, now mah ears r bleeding! X0**

**IofTheTiger: Hi dovey wovey! 3**

**Mystery Guest: I know where you live Fluffywuffy...**

**Everyone: 0_0 !**

**ImmaBeStripes: I'm sexy and I know it! What? 2 early?**

Everyone has officialy signed off...

**(OneStar's POV )**

I walked to my mini-fridge in mah den. "You've got a message. You've got a message." Without warning mah computer started yelling at me for no reason, causing me to choke on my kitty-cola. (A\N Coke-cola.) "Why are you yelling at me?! What did I do wrong?!" I asked the talking device. "Oh, I got a message. Why didn't you say so you stupid computer?" I opened the message. CoolBreeze: YO! You have got to check out this video of FireStar! And under the message was a link. I clicked the link. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! Zebras! I want mah mummy! *Sobbing uncontrolably* Please!" This made me double-over laughing. "Ummm... OneStar, Are you alright?" Ashfoot asked. I sat up trying to catch my breath. "Ahem. Yes, I'm just fine. Now leave me." Double checking to make sure she was gone (she was. she was chatting with sandstorm about She-Cats Night Out.) I opened my comput-ar and found a chat room.

MrMacho456_098 has signed on. (onestar)  
Fluffywuffy has signed on.  
Coolbreeze has signed on. (breezepelt)  
GingyDaTalkingCat0_0 has signed on. (Sandstorm)

**MrMacho456_098: I'll never look FireStar da same way again! (^.^)**

**GingyDaTalkingCat0_0: I laughed in his face... 0_0**

**Coolbreeze: SOS! Mah mom is giving me a bath! AAAAHHHH!**

** Fluffywuffy: I feel soooo guilty about posting dat... NOT! XD**

NightyWighty has signed on. (NightCloud)

**NightWight: Ohhhh, bweezy weezy! Where r u?**

** Fluffywuffy: Quick, run! U don't live in windclan (I made funny!) 4 nothing! Run!**

Coolbreeze has signed off.

**GingyDaTalkingCat0_0: Run you stupid *** windclan cat! RUN! I shall go aid him! JK XD**

** Fluffywuffy: **_This comment has been flagged as inapprpopriate._

**Mystery Guest: I looooove what cha did with your fur Fluffywuffy... :3  
**  
Fluffywuffy has signed off. followed by everyone else 0_o

**(OneStar's POV)**

0_0 Must lock all doors... Close da blinds... Search everyone's closet... Under the beds... Be sure to sleep with a night light and a baseball bat by mah side...

**(CloudTail's POV )**

No comment **:(**

* * *

**(A\N I was rolling on the floor just writing this... Anyhoo, Who in the world is mystery guest? And how does she\he know about cloudtail's fur?! R&R who you think it is! Dank you and good-night! Sorry I meant Thank you. (^.^) the next chapter will involve lots of jokes...)**


	5. Who is Mystery Guest Part I

**(A\N I see nobody has figured out who 'mystery guest' is. Oh well, this is part 1 of the 2 part mystery guest arc. Or something like that... On with the show! BTW this is a chat room\christmas\mystery guest chapter.**  
**Disclaimer:I own nothing! If I did I'd make TigerStar wear make-up and a pwetty dwess! LOLz.**

**(FireStar's POV)**

"You got my heart on a string. You want me back again and you know I'll do anything. Just when I thought I was free-ee, knock-knock the door is locked but you still got a k-" I hit the snooze button on mah alarm clock, Which was belting out 'My oh my' by Tristan Prettyman. I got out of bed and looked at mah calender. "HOLY COOKIES! It's 3 more weeks till CATMAS!" **(A\N please take no offense, I just wanted to make this funny...)** I gotta tell the others! "Hey guys (and she-cats)! Guess what? It's 3 more weeks till CATMAS!" I screeched when I hopped outta mah den. All the cats but Daisy And Millie went. "YIPPIE!" Daisy and Millie asked "What's catmas?" The entire camp gasped. "CATMAS is when you set out these things called cookies-" CloudTail interrupted by shouting  
"I LIKE COOKIES!" Anyhoo, "And you set them by a tree and then this FAT twoleg eats them, and then he leaves presents in return!" I finished. The cats started jumping up and down. "Well if we're gonna celebrate, you're gonna need LOTS of decorations." YAY catmas! **{^.^}** "I'll go to cat-mart (Wal-mart) to get lights and Shadowclan just opened a christmas tree shop!"

**(BlackStar's POV)**

I plopped down on my bed. Jeez, getting out of bed to patrol is super hard. Time too check my IMs.

MrKnowItAll has signed on. (BlackStar)  
FluffyWuffy has signed on. (CloudTail)  
MrMacho456_098 has signed on. (OneStar)  
GoWithTheFlow has signed on. (MistyStar)  
GingyDaTalkingCat0_0 has signed on. (SandStorm)

**MrKnowItAll:** It's catmas! {^.^}

**FluffyWuffy:** *whispers* I'm being stalked by some psycho Mystery Guest. Help me! :-C

IceIceBaby has signed on. (WhiteWing)

**IceIceBaby:** Well do u know who it is?

**FluffyWuffy:** No...

**GoWithTheFlow:** Sup MrKnowItAll, is it all right if I chop down a pine tree.

**MrKnowItAll:** Well DUH! We officially opened a christmas tree shop. I have no idea how we did it...

**GingyDaTalkingCat0_0:** ? r u talking about CloudTail?

Agent_of_secret_stuff has signed on. (DoveWing changed her name but no one knows it.)

**Agent_of_secret_stuff:** *Deep voice* I believe I can find out who it is FluffyWuffy!

**FluffyWuffy:** U can?!

Agent_of_secret_stuff has signed off.

**FluffyWuffy:** Awkward...

FluffyWuffy has signed off.  
And everyone else.

**(CloudTail's POV)**

Hmmm, I wonder who Agent_of_secret_stuff is... Oh well. I was about to leave to get a mouse or something, but as I was putting on my coat my phone rang. "Hellooooo?" I heard a deep voice on the other line. "This Agent_of_secret_stuff, and I know who it is." I gasped. "It's..."

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**(A\N I hope nobody took offense, I was attempting to make it funny. I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving I know I *buuuurrrp* did. P.S. CLIFFHANGER! P.P.S I'm sorry, Jokes are gonna be in the next chapter not this one. My bad. review please!)**


	6. Who is Mystery Guest part II

*Dramatic narrator voice* Previously on 'Insane moments'

I know where you live fluffyWuffy.  
Who is mystery guest?  
"I know who it is." I gasped. "It's..."

* * *

"It's... Daisy!" (I bet NOBODY saw that coming!) Gasp! "Thanks!" Agent_of_secret_stuff hung up and I ran to the nursery. So many thoughts were racing through my mind; My first thought was '_Awwww_.' Second was 'Yet creepy' and 'I hope Brightheart doesn't find out!' I entered the nursery, and there she was, sitting in a chair not even expecting me. "I've been expecting you CloudTail..." Well, so much for the element of surprise. "You had no element of surprise." Creepy. "Yes it is." **{0_0} ** "You won't get away with this Daisy." Daisy turned around in her roll-y chair, petting what looked to be a 'Fur-real cat'. "Oh won't I?" Just then Brightheart leaped in the den in a heroic stance. "Get away from mah man!" Daisy threw down the toy cat. "He likes _me_! He likes me _only_! You can't even make him laugh, only scream in terror!" Ohhhh, burn. "Oh you're sooo on!" The lights went dark, then I was sitting behind a table with cards that had numbers like 10 or 2.5. And there was what looked like a wrestling ring. Crap. GrayStripe walked in to the ring. I was about to take a nap when I heard "She's may be named after a flower but she is funny as heck, give it up for Daisy!" Daisy was in a corner with boxing gloves. "She was attacked by dogs but she will kick your tail if you say somethin' about it, Brightheart!" Brightheart had boxing gloves too. "Okay she-cats, shake paws." They hissed at each other. "Okaaay. Round 1, 5 jokes. Begin." It's apparently a joke-fight.

Brightheart: "Yo mama so ugly that people go as her for halloween!" *_**P**_**_ow_*** Daisy punched her in the nose.

Daisy: "You are so ugly that you make kits cry!" *_**B**__**am**_* Brightheart punched her in her eyes.

Brightheart:"What do SMART blondes and UFOs have in common?"

Audience: "What?"

Brightheart: "You always hear about them but never see them!" *_**Blam**_*

The audience was Laughing-out-loud.

Daisy: "Oh, so we're making those jokes now are we? Q:what do you call a redhead with an attitude?"

Audience: "What?"

Daisy: "Normal."

Brightheart: "Knock-knock."

Everyone: "Who's there?"

Brightheart: "Nana."

Everyone: "Nana who?"

Brightheart: "Nana your business." *_Crickets chirping_*

"Round 1 over. Cloudtail?" I was having trouble breathing. "Ummm... Brightheart?" Brightheart stuck her toungue out at her now enemy. "Round 2, 5 jokes. Begin."

Brightheart: "Yo mama so stupid, she got locked in the grocery store and starved!" Daisy punched her so hard it sent her staggering backwards.

Daisy: "You are so ugly that the last time I saw something like you, I pinned a tail on it." The audience shouted "_**BURN**_" and "**Fail**"

Brightheart: Yeah? Well, you are so ugly that when you look in a mirrior, it says "Viewer discretion is advised." Daisy's mirrior who was in the crowd, looked down and said "It's true."

Daisy: "How do you get a redhead to argue with you? say something."

Brightheart: "Did anyone hear about the blonde who locked herself in her convertible?"

"Round 2 over. Cloudtail?" Dude. still trying to catch my breath. "Sorry, but it's Daisy." Brightheart looked like she wanted to kill me. "Final round, 4 jokes. Begin."

Daisy: "You're so stupid that it took you 2 hours to watch 60 minutes!" Poor Daisy is gonna have to visit JayFeather.

Brightheart: "You're so stupid that when you're dad said it was chilly outside, you ran outside with a spoon." _**Burn.**_

Daisy: "Knock-knock."

Everyone: "Who's there"

Daisy: "Interrupting cow."

Everyone: "Interrup-"

Daisy: "_**MOOOOOOO!**_"

Brightheart: "You're so old that you're birth certificate says "expired" on it."  
"Final round over. CloudTail?" I have got to change fur pants, because I think I peed in them. "Uhhh. Brightheart." She did a fist-pump and said "Yes! In yo _face_!" Daisy threw down her gloves and cried. But stopped when Brightheart picked her up over her head. "Merry catmas _sucka_!" Then threw her into the crowd, knocking over 16 cats. Oh yeah. Brightheart definitly won.

**(A\N I hope I didn't offend anyone, because I think I offened myself. Blondes are not stupid, thank you very much. And I have ancesters from ireland. Anyways, the reason there was redhead and blonde jokes, it was because Daisy is cream-colored and Brightheart has ginger patches. Soooo. Yeah. R and R please. No flames or else.)**


	7. Oh no she di-idn't!

**(A\N Sorry I'm late. I'm trying to live up to my New Years resolution: "Work hard on my fanfictions, but have fun doing so." Let me tell you something, it's not easy. Enjoy.)**

* * *

_**(BlackStar's POV)**_

It's been a week since the exploding mouse prank, and she hasn't tried to kill me and GrayStripe... Strange. "OMG! Tonight's 'She-cats night out'! I can't wait to show off my fur-do!" I heard IvyTail say. I decided to give GrayStripe a call. "Yo homie, change of plans. We're going to 'She-cats night out'." I said once he picked up. "Cool." Only it sounded like 'Kewel'. I better get out mah disco pants. And cat-fro. **(A\N Afro.)**

***LATAH!* (Still in BlackStar's POV. And yes, they are dressing in drag)**

Me and GrayStripe arrived at the part-ay. "OMG!" I turned around and saw a she-cat wearing the same clothes as me: A pink ruffle skirt, a black shirt that said "_I'm sexy and I know it_!" and a pair of sequin pink ballet flats with a black bow on 'em. And I was wearing my black wig in pig-tails, like her. Only hers was orange-ish. Sadly, GrayStripe talked me out of the disco themed outfit. I reconized her as LeafStar of Skyclan. How she got here? We may never know... Without warning, LeafStar threw milk in my face. Blegh! It's soy milk! *_Retching noises_*. "Oh girl, I know you di-idn't!" I told her in my "Sassy she-cat with a high-pitched voice" voice. "Oh yes I di-id!" She snapped her fingers and did that neck roll thing. "Oh it's on like... Ummm... Uhhh..." What would a she-cat say? "It's on like ping-pong!" I finally said. "You. Me. Dance floor. Now." Okay, now it's on. The DJ saw us tell everycat to move and us glaring at each other. "Ohhhh, looks like we got us a dance battle." It took a couple of glances to tell that the DJ was OneStar. The crowd went "Ooooohhh." OneStar scratched the disk before the song actually played. "SOS" by Rihanna started playing. I decided to do some step up 3 moves. But that backfired. **:-c** Then without warning the song changed and "Gangnam style" by PSY started playing. Good thing I'm the only one who knows the dance.  
"Oppa gangnam style!" I exclaimed as I amazed the crowd. "He-e-e-e-ey sexy lady! Op- op- oppa gangnam style!" The crowd was chanting "BlackStar! BlackStar!" As LeafStar stood there trying to think up some moves, but the DJ already said "Round 1, ovah!" "Oh yeah! In yo face LeafStar!" I exclaimed. She only looked at OneStar. "Crowd picks song and winner." HAHAHAHA! I'm _soooo_ gonna win!

* * *

I _soooo_ lost. I can't believe they picked "Wobble" by V.I.C, nobody knows how to dance to that! Except LeafStar... "Yo BlackStar! Were you listening?" I looked up at GrayStripe from chair. "No." He face-palmed himself. "I said 'Can we please stop with the pranks 'cause we just got our tails kicked by a she-cat'... And it's not like-" My deputy interrupted us by pushing a cart in the den with two platters on it. "Den service." I started to say "We didn't order anything" but GrayStripe gave me a glare that said 'Shut up dude, it's free!'. So I went along and grabbed a platter that had lobster. Just then- BOOM! It blew up. I raised a fist (Paw?) to the celing. "_**CURSE YOU SANDSTORM**_!" Me and GrayStripe yowled in unison.

* * *

**(A\N I hope everyone liked this, so let MINNOW what cha' think! Thank you and goodnight!)**


	8. Concerts at the lake

**(A\N I hope everyone likes this chapter, it feels like just yesterday I published this. Before we start the next chapter, I wanna thank those who reviewed and followed\Favorited 'Insane Moments'.**

**Thanks:**

**Frostpool of IceClan, (Why would TigerStar stalk CloudTail? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!)**

**SwiftStar1, (It was Daisy. LOL! Thanks for your review and I hope you can update 'Storm: Path of struggle' soon.)**

**IcesearoustheB (Guest), (I was worried when I posted the chapter, it's good to know people are rolling on the floor! :P )**

**Guest, (Don't worry, there's more chapters on the way and possibly a sequel.)**

**Lala (Guest), (Sorry, there's no video of him dancing. I wish there was a video... )**

**Sashaaa, (I just had to make Cherrypaw say that, and JayFeather's all like "Mr-Stick-with-claw-marks!")**

**FawnHasanArmyofPuppies, (Thanks for following 'Insane Moments'. This FF is my 2nd most popular story.)**

**DawnCentral, (Thanks too you too for following my story. This story has more follows than my others FFs.)**

**-Continue A\N Now we may start the chapter.)**

* * *

**(LionBlaze's POV)**

"OMG! I like, can't believe we're going to our first Kitty Purry **(A\N LOL! Ya see what I did there?)** concert!" BumbleStripe exclaimed. "I know!" I exclaimed back. "What cha' guys doin' here?" Millie asked, SandStorm, Daisy and FernCloud were at her side. They was holding one of those glow-thing-a-ma-jig. "Mr-Stick-With-Claw-Marks!" JayFeather yowled as he leadped for the glow-thingie. Millie yanked it back with a glare, the other simply took one step back. Poor JayFeather ran into the stage, face-first. The she-cats looked at each other. "Pwned!" They yowled then walked off purring with amusement. "She-cats can be so cruel sometimes." JayFeather muttered as he walked by holding his head. Just as I was about to comment, the Kitty purry concert started. After her speech, she sang "Firework"... YAY!

_'Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow. Meeeeoooow, meow. Meow meow!'_

And just think, ShadowClan is at a rock-concert called "Yowl", it's stupid I know... Hey where's DoveWing?

* * *

**(DoveWing's POV)**

I sat by TigerHeart right before the concert started. "Hey babe, glad you could make it!" He said over the noise of the crowd. I noticed he had a black mohawk. "Nice fur-do." I complimented. "Thanks! Hey look, the concert's starting." TigerHeart started doing that thing you do with your head to a rock song.

_'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

Was the band's brilliant lyrics. And the whole song was a guitar\drum solo. It was so loud that eventually, I couldn't here anything whatsoever! Up next was a group (turns out, it's a bunch of rock bands at a concert) EvanMEWscence **(A\N Evanescence rocks!)**. And they had actual lyrics!

_'Do what you what you want, if you have a dream for better Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore (Remember who you really are)_  
_Do what you what you want, your world's closing in on you now (It isn't over)_  
_Stand and face the unknown (Got to remember who you really are)_  
_Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection_

_Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through_

_Do what you what you want, you don't have to lay your life down (It isn't over)_  
_Do what you what you want till you find what you're looking for (Got to remember who you really are)_  
_But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you_

_Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_

_There's still time Close your eyes Only love will guide you home Tear down the walls and free your soul Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down_

_Hello, hello, it's only me Infecting everything you love Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to learn forgiveness Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to learn forgiveness Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through_

_Remember who you really are Do what you want, you want.'_

Duuuuuude, that was awesome! I wonder if WindClan or RiverClan is having a concert?

* * *

**(OneStar's POV)**

"OMG! I love you Meowy Swift!" I exclaimed as a honey colored she-cat walked on stage.

_'I remember when I clawed the couch for the first time You're Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like You haven't clawed it in a month And I paid $700, such a lovely, couch, what?_  
_Then you come around again and say Baby, I'm not gonna claw the couch and I swear I'm gonna change Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day I say, I hate you, you claw it again , you mew again, I love you_

_Oooh you clawed it again last night But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you You are never ever ever ever clawing the couch again You are never ever ever ever clawing the couch again You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me You are never ever ever ever clawing the couch again_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss yelling at you for scratching the furniture And , screaming 'bad kitty kitty'_  
_And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you clawed it again tonight But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you You are never ever ever ever clawing the couch again You are never ever ever ever clawing the couch again You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me  
But you are never ever ever ever clawing the couch again_

_I used to think, that we, were BFFs And I used to say never say never Huh, you mewed talking about you're sorry for clawing the couch And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know You are never clawing the couch again, like ever_

_You are never ever ever ever clawing the couch again You are never ever ever ever clawing the couch again You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me You are never ever ever ever clawing the couch again_

_You, oooh, oooh, not going to claw the couch, you Oh, are never going to claw the couch_

_You go talk to your friends talk And my friends talk to me But you are never ever ever ever clawing the couch again'_

Genious! Who would've thought about writing a song about clawing the 'couch'? Just genious! And RiverClan is listening to She-purra **(A\N Hehehe, She-purra = Shakira!... Ya know, I have no idea why I made them listen to her. I mean, I love her music, I just don't know why they're listening to her :| )**

* * *

**(ReedWhisker's POV)**

This. Is. Awesome! 'Cause I'm Deputy, I get front row to She-purra's concert! Ooh! Here she comes now.

_'She-cats up in here tonight No fighting, no fighting We got the refugees up in here No fighting, no fighting_

_She-purra, She-purra_

_I Never really knew that she claw like this She makes a tom want to speak run in fear Why are you trying to kill me, She-purra? What are you doing with those claws out, She-purra?!_  
_She-purra, She-purra_

_Oh baby when you mew like that You make me want to kill you So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight You know my claws don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the clawing, you saying "get away you crazy she-cat"_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Hey She-purra, I can see you unsheathing your claws And it's driving me crazy And I, didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you killing poor, poor toms_

_And when you walk up to me Nobody cannot ignore the way you unsheath your claws And everything so unexpected -the way you right and left it So I would like to keep my fur un-scratched, thank you_

_I Never really knew that she claw like this She makes a tom want to speak run in fear Why are you trying to kill me, She-purra? What are you doing with those claws out, She-purra?!_

_She-purra, She-purra_

_Oh baby when you mew like that You make me want to kill you So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight You know my claws don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the clawing, you saying "get away you crazy she-cat"_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Oh, you know I'm starting to kill toms tonight You know my claws don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the clawing, you saying "get away you crazy she-cat"_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection She-purra, She-purra_

_Oh boy, I can see you insulting me Calling me fat and lazy_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But I seem to have a plan My will and self restraint Have come to fail now, fail now See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know That's a bit too hard to explain_

_I Never really knew that she claw like this She makes a tom want to speak run in fear Why are you trying to kill me, She-purra? What are you doing with those claws out, She-purra?!_

_She-purra, She-purra_

_Oh baby when you mew like that You know you make me want to kill you So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body_

_Se orita, can't you kill some other tom?_

_Why you big old coward?_  
_Because I just wet my fur!_

_Yeah_

_She's so deadly, I've changed my name five times!_  
_I go back to when I called her fat and lazy That she was a kittypet, she's really lazy Why does everyone blaming this on me?_  
_She called you fat, not me_

_I ain't guilty. Okay, maybe a little No more clawing mah eyes out Run for your lives cats! She on a rampage_

_And I'm on tonight You know my claws don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the clawing, you saying "get away you crazy she-cat"_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Oh, you know I'm starting to kill toms tonight You know my claws don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the clawing, you saying "get away you crazy she-cat"_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_No fighting!_

_No Fighting.'_

I'm scared now. Where's my mommy when you need her? Wait, She-purra don't- _AAAAAHHHH!_

* * *

**(A\N It was hard changing the lyrics without laughing. XD See? Like that laughing sign. I hope everyone found this funny, thank you and goodnight!)**


	9. JayFeather gets a valentine date

**(A\N Warning: if you didn't have a valentine, don't read... But if you DID, please continue to read. P.S. I was supposed to post this on valentines, but I forgot... Oopsie daisy.)**

* * *

**(3rd person)  
**  
JayFeather let out a sigh as he gazed out into space. First Mr-stick-with-claw-marks, now HalfMoon? Why? Why did this have to happen to him? "Hey JayFeather- Whoa! What's wrong with you?" BriarLight asked as she took one look at his ungroomed pelt. "BriarLight, have you ever gone every Valentine... Without an actual valentine?" He asked with his head on his paws, still gazing into space. "Uhhh... No-o-o." She answered slowly. "I mean, everyone has a valentine, even other medicine cats has a valentine!" He babbled. BriarLight backed out of the den slowly and carefully. As if any sudden movement could set JayFeather off. "I mean, come on! me and HalfMoon? HalfMoon is pratically dead!" He continued babbling. "_Ri-i-i-i-ght_. That's fascinating." JayFeather stopped ranting and jumped. "DON'T DO THAT YELLOWFANG!" JayFeather screeched. YellowFang lifted a paw and made a shooing gesture.  
Jayfeather shook his head. "YellowFang? Do YOU have a valentine?" He asked. The old she-cat looked at him. "Yes... Jayfeather, did you and Mr-stick-with-claw-marks break up?" JayFeather started sniffling. "Me... ***sniffle***... and Mr-stick-with-claw-marks... ***sniffle***.. Didn't break up! I dumped him!" **(A\N Isn't that the same thing?)** YellowFang looked at him. "Isn't that the same thing?" **(A\N Exactly!)** She asked sounding confused. "Uh... Umm... Er... Shuddup!" He yowled. YellowFang shrugged and then POOF! "TTFN YellowFang!" JayFeather exclaimed. "Hmmm... I wonder what MothWing and the others are up to..." He mumbled to himself

* * *

"Hey, MothWing!" MothWing looked up from her herb digging. "Here to gloat about your valentine?" She hissed. "Um... I actually don't have a valentine." He mumbled. "Oh... Well... Care to be mine?" MothWing asked. "Sure!" JayFeather exclaimed.

**THE END!**

**(A\N Sorry it was short and the ending was sucky, but I'm sick... *Sigh* _Again_. Reviews might make me feel better though! XD)**


	10. St Patricks day

**(A\N Happy St. Patricks day! Which isn't for a few days! Just thought I'd go ahead and write this! Why can't I stop using ! everytime I'm done speaking?!)**

* * *

**(BrambleClaw's POV)**

I glared at SquirrelFlight. How dare she lie to me about LionFace, HollyLeap, and BirdPoop. **(A\N No, he isn't calling them that on purpose, he has a horrible memory when it come to remembering names is all.)** Then suddenly I felt something (or rather some cat) pinch my side. "OWWWWW! What the _frolicking fawns_ was that for?!" I yowled at FireStar, who was suddenly dressed in green. "You weren't wearing green! You get pinched!" He made a pinching motion with his claws. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! TROLLED!" FireStar exclaimed as he ran off. Weirdo... Hey, look! A pot o' gold! "DON'T TOUCH ME POT O' GOLD!" BirdFace (Jayfeather\BirdPoop) yowled. "Now if you ugly flea bags don't mind, I'm watching 'I'm Sexy & I Know It'. BlackStar, who was visiting GrayStripe, looked at him and went "What's 'I'm Sexy & I Know It'?" ThunderClan gasped and I cried. "MAKE THE UGLY THING TAKE IT BACK!" I screeched. Everycat started wailing.

"I WANT A COOKIE!" CloudStar wailed.

"I WANT MY LITTLE PONY!" FireStar sobbed.

"I WANT A _DAAAAAAATE_!" Purdy cried. Followed by MouseFur accepting his offer to "MachoBurger". **(A\N (O_o) )**  
I turned to SquirrelFlight. "Squirrely Poo, will you marry me?!" I asked. "Yes, Bramble Poo!" I picked her up bridal style. "VIVA LAS VEGAS!" **(A\N Anyone know the quote? No? Okay.)** But unfortunally, I kept getting pinched. Of course, before we left ThunderClan: SquirrelFlight dumped me 'cause I was a "Bossy, boring squarehead". 4ever Alone** DX**

* * *

**(BlackStar's POV)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, YAYAYAAAAH, YA YA YAAAAH, YAA, YA YAH.. OHOHOHOHOHOOOO, OH YA YAH, YA YA YAAH, YAAA, YA, YAAAH... YE YE YE YE YE, YE YE YE YE YE YEH, OH OHOHOHOOOO... YE YE YE YE YE, YE YE YE YE YE YEH, OHOHOHOHOHOOOO! AAAOOOH, AAAAOOO, HOOO, HAHA. NANAANANA, NANANA, NANANAH, NUNUH, NANANANANANA, NANANAH, NANA, NUNUNUNUN! NANANA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
DA DA DAAAAAAAAA, DADA DAAAAH, DAAAA, DA DAAAAH, LOLOLOLOLOLOOOO! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!" I looked at TawnyPelt. "Booooo! Da Troll song sucks!" She glare at me. "Well do ya know somethin' better?" I snapped my claws and the lights dimmed.

_"( ha ha ha ha ha)_  
_(you give me the chills)_

_Walking down a darker forest _  
_Everycat turns to look at you _  
_It's not because you're different_  
_ It's just because you're so scary cool!_

_A sinister style, mystery with a smile _  
_You're drop dead gorgeous, (drop dead gorgeous)_  
_This clan gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps _  
_You can't ignore us _  
_This is where the ghoul cats rule!_

_Monster, MonsterClan _  
_MonsterClan _  
_Monster, MonsterClan _  
_Come on, don't be shy _  
_MonsterClan _  
_The random scary-ness never dies_

_Monster, MonsterClan_  
_ MonsterClan _  
_Monster, MonsterClan_  
_ Freaky, chic,and fly _  
_MonsterClan Where warriors are %100 hawt_

_Hey, Kitty Stein's got me falling apart _  
_Oh, Dracupurra's stealing my heart _  
_Clawdeen Cat, you make me yowl at the moon(meow)_  
_Lagoona, you're the finest fish in this lagoon ***gets eaten by cat***_  
_Mew De Nile, you're so beguile _  
_Even though you act so vile,(uh huh)_  
_And BlackStar has stone-cold style _  
_These are my boos, my skeleton crew A little strange, but so are you _  
_Don't you wanna be a monster, too?_

_Oh, freaky just got fabulous_  
_ Everybody wants a piece of you _  
_Best eyes, best smile, let's be realistic _  
_Most characteristic, most hippin' horrific_

_A sinister style, mystery with a smile _  
_You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous!_  
_This clan gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps _  
_You can't ignore us _  
_This is where the ghoul cats rule!_

_Monster, MonsterClan _  
_MonsterClan _  
_Monster, MonsterClan _  
_Come on don't be shy MonsterClan ( clan)_  
_The random scary-ness never dies_

_Monster, MonsterClan _  
_MonsterClan _  
_Monster, MonsterClan _  
_Freaky chic,and fly _  
_MonsterClan Where warriors are %100 hawt_

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, monsters, so bizarre _  
_M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, monsters, yes we are (x2)_

_(Monster, MonsterClan _  
_MonsterClan_  
_ Monster, MonsterClan _  
_Come on, don't be shy MonsterClan _  
_The random scary-ness never dies)_

_Monster, MonsterClan _  
_MonsterClan _  
_Monster, MonsterClan _  
_Freaky chic,and fly _  
_MonsterClan Where warriors are %100 hawt_

_We've got spirits, yes we do _  
_We've got spirits, how 'bout you?_  
_(x2)_

(Ha ha ha)  
(Knock 'em dead)" I ended with a pose. "Oh, ***blows nose*** that was AWESOME!" TawnyPelt said while applauding with the other cats that just appeared outta nowhere. "Why than- OW! What the frolicing frogs was that for RowanClaw?!" RowanClaw shrugged at me. "You weren't wearing green. P.S. That was better than da wiggle." After he left a cat with a cloak on offered me _a shot o' jack_! (or 2 or 3) How nice! Hey, look! A unicorn singing Awesome Face Song! _Thump_...

* * *

**(Back to ThundahClan!)**

"Sunshine, lollipops! And gumdrops everywhere!" JayFeather sang while slowly rocking back and fourth. "Oh, Mr-stick-with-claw-marks, where are yoooouuu?!" He laughed maniacally.

* * *

**(A\N And that's all I got, major writerz block is in my way *shoves writer block away from computer* That's better. Reviews are like Warriors books, *singing* you just can't get enough! *stops singing* Besides, it's not like the review button has rabies. I think.)**


	11. Part-ay!

(KestrelFlight's POV)

I stuck my head out the cat-mobile as we drove to the catport **(A\N Catport? Cat-mobile? I'm on a roll!)** to a place called "Hawaii". "Please buckle up, we'll leave for Hawaii in 5 minutes." The pilot announced. "So-o-o-o... Had any omens lately?" LittleCloud asked as he sat next to me. "Nah. So... What about that catnip stock?" I asked. Before LitleCloud could reply, FireStar and BlackStar came staggering in. "Bro-o-o-o-mance!" They sang. "Uhhh... That was odd." WillowShine said behind me. After 13 bags of peanuts, two milks and 5 potty breaks (Do NOT ask what happens when the pilot decides to do a roll!) We arrived at Hawaii. And by we, I mean all 4 clans. 5 cats greeted us after we left the catport. "Du-u-u-de! I'm Nemo!" A orange tom with paler stripes said. "This is Coconut," Brown tabby she-cat. "This is Dude," A silver tom with dreadlocks. "This is PalmTree." Honey colored she-cat with green eyes. "And last but not least, SharkBait." The black tom looked at us and said "Mwahaha.** (T_T)**" Nemo gestured for us to follow him. "This is Hawaii, and that's the awesome waves over there." Whoa... I've never seen so much water in my life. "And look, some of the fruits have juice in them." He climbed up a tree and knocked down a spike-y thingie. "Du-u-u-u-u-de, who live in a pineapple under the se-e-e-a?!" (A\N I dunno, who?) Nemo chucked the thingie in the water. We (the clan cats) exchanged looks. "Who would live under the sea?" CrowFeather asked. "SPONGEBOB SQUARECAT!" The strange cats chorused. "Okay then!" SandStorm said in a false cheery voice. But she couldn't pronounce it right with her botox. LeafPool can do really great botox! *Dreamy sigh* Someday... I'll get botox!  
"Dudes and dudettes! Follow us and we'll show you your shack!" What's a "shack"? Well I got my answer once they led us towards the woods.  
It looked like a Twoleg Den, only smaller. Way smaller. "This is your shack dudes. Dudettes get the pink one. BTW, there's a part-ay at 8:00 PM exact-" Dude was cut off by BlackStar shouting "PART-AY! WHOOOO!" Followed by everyone else. **(A\N VICTORY SCREECH! LAOLAOLAOLAOLAOLAO!)**

(8:00 PM) (3rd cat, BTW)

Hawaiian Rollercoaster by Jump 5 blasted through the speakers as the cats threw their leis in the air, like they just don't care. And do you wanna know happened next?! A hula dancing contest. Hawaiian Rollercoaster changed to Hele No Lilo, ya know, from the beginning of Lilo & Stitch? "Watch out, Dudes 'N' dudettes!" PalmTree exclaimed as she booty bumped into cats. Knocking most of them off the stage. Of course, most of the cats didn't care. They were drunk after all those Coconut Shots. BlackStar, from the looks of it, had more shots than FireStar. "Whoo! Booty bump! Oof!" BlackStar then staggered off the stage, then followed the last two clan cats. "Best... Part-ay... EVAH!" exclaimed a drunken GrayStripe.

(later the next day)

Cats tiredly tossed suitcases onto the Cat-Mobile. They still had hangover though. Well, except for the 'paws and the kits. They were just super hyper after finding their mentors' and\or mothers' stash of Monster and Red Bull. On the way to home, GrayStripe mumbled, "Best... Vacation... Evah..." The his eyes widend. "Whoa! Deja vu!" And the other cats nodded in agreement. "Hey! Why is BlackStar wearing a bra on his head?" called LittleCloud from the back. All the cats shrugged, and burst into a verse of "Last Friday Night" by Kitty Purry.


	12. Circus cats

**(A\N Hey! New chapter, which is actually a suggestion by LillySplash- which, ironically, is the name of one of my warrior cat OCs-, so yeah! Plush Warrior Cat for you! You have the choice of HollyLeaf, LionBlaze, JayFeather, Rusty\Firepaw\Fireheart\Firestar or Stoneteller from Dawn of the Clans)**

HollyLeaf- who stopped being a hermit cat and left the tunnels with a surprisingly long beard- bit on her cotton candy while she, LionBlaze and Jayfeather walked around the carnival-slash-circus. "Oooh! Look! Zero Gravity!" LionBlaze exclaimed.** (A\N Zero Gravity is a ride I went on at a fair, it goes round and round super fast, like a UFO)**  
HollyLeaf dug in her fur pockets for tickets. "Found 'em!" She said as she handed the ticket dude the tickets.  
"Okay, Jayfeather you over there," she gestured to a space. Jayfeather went over to that space.  
"LionBlaze over here, and I'll be over there." They chose their spots on time, cuz the the ride started going round 'n' round. "WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" JayFeather screamed as the ride spun with his teeth bared. Well, while the cats were on Zero Gravity, BlackStar was at a kissing booth.  
"BlackStar, mah man!" RowanClaw slurred. His deputy then noticed the sloppy writing on the piece of wood hanging over his leader's head. "A kissin' booth, eh? Well here's one from RowanClaw!"  
"RowanClaw, don't- BLEGH!" Too late, hehehe! I'm sure BlackStar is wishing it was RussetFur(?) instead!  
Sure enough, RussetFur just happened to be on a fieldtrip with StarClan and saw BlackStar's kissing booth. "Bye bye sweetie!" RussetFur called over her shoulder as she left. BlackStar's reaction?** (o.o)** then** (^.^)**  
And, like, ten paces from the kissing booth was a circus tent. FireStar was in a leotard stretching. IvyPool glared at TigerHeart in her lion suit while DoveWing admired TigerHeart's impressive biceps frrom training in the Dark Forest. PomPomTail was shaking a pair of pompoms cheering on as Purdy tried (key word here: tried) to lift a thing of weights but couldn't because his fake mustache kept falling off. MouseFur was doing nothing but shaking her head.  
SquirrelFlight- being the leader's kit and all- was watching from the sidelines while sipping a martini with LeafPool. "So, he, like, blamed ME for not telling him the three Musketeers are not, like, his children!" SqirrelFlight complained.  
"Scandalous!" LeafPool exclaimed in a sing-song voice. Then all of a sudden, BlueStar'ss voice rang out. "Alright peopl- er, cats, there's a HUMUNGOUS crowd out there, and we're going to make them laugh and clap their paws off! Are we ready?"  
There was a chorus of "No..."  
BlueStar sighed. Not again... "I saaaiiid: GET YOUR UGLY LOOKIN' TAILS OUT THURR, AND DO WHATEVER IT IS CIRCUS FREAKS DO!" she screeched, sounding more like a PO-ed football coach instead of a happy, silly ringmaster.  
So much has changed since whenever circus's were invented! The cats saluted and charged off into the little stage-at-the-same-time-not-a-stage.  
"Booo! Psssst!" TigerStar shouted as he pelted FireStar with poo- I mean, popcorn. FireStar, who was dangerously balanced on a thin wire with ballet slippers, an umbrella and no net. (O_O)  
FireStar fell. But Voldemort broke his fall. "Hey," he exclaimed as he bounced (yes, bounced- Voldy gained a little weight from stuffing his face with chocolate frogs) off the evil, ugly, friendless wizard. "At least you're good for somethin'!" FireStar waltzed off singing, "My Band" by D12, the dirty version.  
Voldemort was upset by the ThunderClan's leader's comment, so he cried. He melted. Hogwarts cheered. Snape blew his nose in his pink dress and cried. TigerStar became a mother. Harry made out with a plush teddy bear. Scourge shot the teddy bear. The plush teddy bear died. Harry and Scourge challenged each other to pokemon. Harry won and Scourge had a tantrum. And after that everything went back to normal.  
THE END!  
Well, not the story, just the chapter.  
The story won't end till whenever I feel like they deserved enough torture.  
Or when- *gets blown up by Pikatu*  
Pikatu: SHUT THE *bleep* UP ALREADY!


	13. 4th of july

BlackStar examined the fireworks with interest. "So, how does this work?" he asked JayFeather, who couldn't really see what he was doing. "I dunno, but I'll find out." JayFeather replied. BlackStar and GrayStripe had hired him to make fireworks, despite the fact that there was a firework store down at the lake. Honestly.

"Oh, SandStorm's gonna be so surprised when Plan N goes all according to plan!" GrayStripe exclaimed. BlackStar and GrayStripe jumped up and down like excited schoolgirls. JayFeather just shook his head and put safety goggles over his eyes with a snap* and pulled out a blowtorch from under the work table.

(Later at the firework show at the lake)

LionBlaze chewed his cotton candy while DoveWing kept an eye out for TigerHeart. "Where's JayFeather, BlackStar and Graystripe?" LionBlaze asked through a mouthfull of cotton candy. DoveWing shrugged.  
"I dunno." She didn't really listen- which is unusual- because she was currently thinking: *TigerHeart, TigerHeart, where thou art, TigerHeart?* Anyone say 'Cheeeeesaaaay'? Anyways, while DoveWing kept an eye out for her boyfriend, Blackstar, Jayfeather and Graystripe were sitting behind a tree disguised as boulders. "How much longer till Sandy steps into our trap?!" BlackStar whisper-cried. JayFeather shrugged as he kept watch through the binoculars. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE ANYWAYS?! Sheesh... Just then, SandStrom walked past them. JayFeather pulled out a remote control and pressed "fire"*. But it missed SandStorm.  
And it got BlackStar. The hook caught his scruff and he was launched into the sky with the other fireworks. Blackstar hit the ground looking like a sphyinx. "OMISTARCLAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FUR?!" Sandstorm cried. The ShadowClan cats were scared and shocked when they saw a nude BlackStar. And his- "OMG! Look at BlackStar!" A cat cried. That launched a series of: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"s. Oh and it was posted on Youtube. Oh and she-cats were giggling like crazy. Wait, they are crazy. "Best 4th of July EVAH!" FireStar exclaimed. Of course, all cats agreed with Firestar just because he's that epic. Then they burst into a chorus of 'Firework' by Kitty Purry.

"BABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIREEWOOOORRRRK!"

(A\N Oh my... Never writing a 4th of July special ah-gain. Review? Pleaze? P.s. sorry if it was sloppy, but it's not easy using a tablet.)


End file.
